Memory
by Cinnaknowsbest
Summary: Draco takes a Bludger to the head while facing Harry in Quidditch. He loses his memories, and he ends up acting very strange. Harry feels suspicious about the Slytherin Prince's actions, and refuses to believe him. Soon, though he finds secrets he cannot ignore, and learns things he never wanted to know. He soon learns that some secrets are better left secret...
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter felt the wind ruffling his hair as he sped around, looking for the Snitch. He held tightly onto his Firebolt as he made a sharp turn, narrowly avoiding a Bludger. He looked around, scanning the sky for the tiniest glint of gold. He saw it, and prepared to dive, but noticed it was just the sun glinting off the handle of a highly polished Nimbus two-thousand and one. He frowned, his eyes following the green blur below him. He suddenly realized where he was again, and resumed his search, flying over the Gryffindor goal hoops.

He looked down again, and saw it: _The Golden Snitch._ Malfoy, had obviously seen it too, and was already moving towards it. He dived, faster than could be seen, and got to it before Malfoy could. As he grabbed it, he heard the sound of an impact, and saw Malfoy slip off his broom. He turned, and was nearly knocked unconscious by the second Bludger. He spun over in the air, so that it missed him, and dove again, catching Malfoy before he could hit the ground, and quickly landing.

Behind him, Ron and another two members of his team were forcing the Bludgers back into the box, but Harry wasn't paying any attention, ignoring the Snitch frantically beating its wings against his fingers. He was looking worriedly at Malfoy as he lowered the boy onto a stretcher that had been summoned by magic to the pitch. Professor McGonagall appeared, white-faced, at his side. She rolled Malfoy away to the infirmary. Harry made to follow her, but she said "No, Madam Pomfrey won't let you in. Besides, if I know my Gryffindors, they will have a rather large party for this victory. Enjoy it, and then come see him, if you still want to."

He scowled, but nodded. He walked over to Ron, who was watching him, and they walked into the castle together. Harry smelled something slightly metallic. Ron looked shocked and pale. "Never thought I'd see that happen. I hope he lives… still, at least it was only Malfoy!" he added, a bit happier. Harry felt sick, and with a lurch of his stomach, realized that he had blood on him. That was the metallic scent that was all over him. He swallowed the bile that was rising in his throat and closed his eyes, leaning against the wall for support. He shook his head as Ron came over, looking worried. "I'm fine," he managed to choke out, as Hermione ran over to them.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking nervously at him.

"I'm okay!" he pushed away from the wall, and immediately regretted it. He teetered back and forth. "Let's take him to the hospital wing…"

"No, no I'm fine…just a little…" he swallowed again, the bile rising again. "Do neither of you care that Draco Malfoy is now in the infirmary, and that I'm covered in his blood because he is very possibly now in a coma?"

"What? Is that what's making you feel sick? You're _worried_? About _MALFOY?_ What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I dunno…maybe you _should_ bring me to the infirmary."

"You okay now?"

"Yes I'm a bit better. Let's just go."

They helped him walk there, knowing he was feeling a bit dizzy. They helped him in, even though he was feeling a bit better. "Thanks, guys. I'm just…not up to this."

"It's okay." Ron went with him to the dorms. Harry lay on his bed and closed his eyes again.

"Why didn't you go to the infirmary to see Draco if you're so worried?"

"Professor McGonagall told me to go. She told me not to go, and that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let me in. She was right, though. She'd never let me in, and even if she did, I doubt Draco would want to see me."

"Well, you didn't see what he did. He saw it was going for you, and slammed into it. I think he really didn't want to win that one…"

Harry frowned. He didn't really understand what Ron was saying, and he was annoyed that he couldn't.

"Well why the hell would he do that?"

"I dunno. I'll tell people to leave you alone tonight."

"Thanks dude. I just don't want to have to face them for now."

"I know." He heard loud cheering. "The party's started. I'll be back."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Okay."

Behind his eyelids, he saw Draco Malfoy sneering at him, and began to wonder. _Was he losing it? Why did he care so much?_

_**NEEEWWWWW STORY! Please review it, follow it, favorite it, do whatever you want. Oh, and please read my other Fanfics! Many thanks to my people! And Yuzi and Jessie! Those two are SOOO AWESOME!**_


	2. Sevvy

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the shade of a large tree, near the border of the Forbidden Forest, watching sunlight filter through the leaves to dapple the ground. A week had passed since the incident with Draco and the Bludger, and he had not been seen since. Professor McGonagall had been refusing to speak about him, although she had looked rather touched by his persistence, and Professor Snape had been in an increasingly bad mood as the days went on. He seemed to believe that somehow Harry had forced Draco to take the Bludger for him. As he listened to the scratching of Hermione's quill on the parchment, he thought again of what possibly could have made Draco go for the Bludger, and felt the worry that had been penned up threatening to make another appearance.

He was startled out of his silent reverie by Ron, who had been staring into the Forest's gloom instead of doing the essay on werewolves that Snape had set them the day before, and consequently ended up with large ink blots all over his essay.

"Do you hear that? Those voices?"

Harry and Hermione went still, and heard an unearthly, beautiful sound coming from the depths of the Forest. Two voices, weaving together in perfect harmony. Before they could realize what had happened, they had gotten to their feet, packed up, and were running into the Forest, in pursuit of the owners of voices. Harry found it sort of strange, but the next moment they had stopped short in a pretty meadow, all dotted with sweet-smelling lavender and filled with sparkling flowers, all shades of reds, blues and pinks present, and he forgot all his worries.

Sitting in the middle of the meadow, ringed by tiny faeries, was the source of all his worry: Draco Malfoy, perfectly fine, singing, his voice ringing out, twining together with the tiny voices of the Fae.

Harry stared at him, amazed that he could make such an inhuman sound. Then, Draco caught sight of him.

He flushed crimson, and his voice cut off abruptly. The Wee Folk that circling around his head all giggled and a large one, simply enormous for a pixie asked "Oh my god, is that him? The boy you've been-"

Draco swatted at him and said "SHUT IT, Finn!"

Harry sat cautiously beside him, as the pixies pulled faces and sped off. Draco looked highly embarrassed and flushed darker.

"H-h-hi H-Harry." Ron stared, as they had never heard him stutter.

"I g-guess my Uncle sent you to f-find me?" he asked, starting to giggle a little. "Hehe….Uncle Sevvy…." He had a vague look on his face, as if he had just been hit in the head a second time. Harry suddenly understood why he hadn't been let out. It was obvious the little knock he'd gotten from the Bludger had probably confused him. Harry felt pity and helped Draco stand, knowing that Draco had not been let out of the infirmary.

"Come on, Draco. We need to get you back."

He turned to see Ron and Hermione in silent fits of laughter. He felt anger rise in him.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"U-uncle S-sevvy….is what D-Draco c-calls," Ron had to stop because he was laughing too hard, but Harry got it, and doubled up in fits of laughter as well. Oh, Severus was so never going to hear the end of this.

_**I know, really short, but i'm working on a lot of stuff. I was even dusting off Differences when my computer decided to delete everything I was working on. So, yeah. Read my other stuff and reveiw, and thanks to those who did. And thank you to Yuzi and Jessie, the two coolest people EVAR!**_


	3. Author's note

I already know what you think, but I'm here to dispel all your worries, as I have had that happen to me before(oh, how I've come to loathe the author's note) . No, I am NOT, I repeat, I AM NOT giving up on this story. I merely want to apologize for the long wait between chapters. With the work I have from high school, writing is very difficult to do, and recently my lovely computer contracted a virus. It kept deleting my files, even the ones containing school work (which did not please my teachers), and I had to delete all of them, including new chapters for all of my fanfics. Yes, I was even dusting off Differences when the Great Deletion happened. It was rather frustrating for me, but now I am back and working on new chapters for all. So please forgive Cinnaknowsbest, she meant no harm. And I promise to update all of them in return for you all not hunting me down. Soon, you will be able to bask in the glory of my slash, so please be patient.

-Yours truly,

Cinnaknowsbest


End file.
